Past Images
by EstherMarie117
Summary: This is a story with my OC Avi. She is like the rest of the Flock except she is still at the school and is tortured with lab experiments every day of her life. She is 15 years old and gets rescued by the Flock! Read it's better then it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

Images of the Past*I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the characters EXCEPT Avi (which is pronounced AV-EE), James Patterson does! Anyway read, review, have fun!-Esther Marie*Chapter 1-Avi

It was cold, again. I hated being stuck in a cage, I felt so trapped so vulnerable! I rubbed my arms to try to get warm. I was all alone now. My chocolate brown wavy hair fell down to my waist; I'd never cut it before. These gowns they have the "experiments" wear are really thin. I stood up when I heard a door open, "Daniel!" I said happily. Daniel was the assistant in charge of me, but he was like my best friend. He was about 18 while I had just turned 15. He was tall, had brown short spiky hair, and dark eyes. He looked into my green eyes, "Hi Avi! Are you cold?" he asked suddenly noticing me shivering. I nodded, "You know there's only so much I can do for you without getting in trouble." He said. I knew that; Daniel tried to make me feel comfortable and he treated me like a person and not just "Experiment 7: Avian". I trusted Daniel, more than any one.

I saw him grab the keys to my cage and instantly, fear began to spread in my stomach. This meant one thing; I was going to another lab test! What other horrible thing could they possibly do to me? "I know, I'm sorry. I just follow what I have to do, even if I don't like it." He said holding his hand out to me to help me out of the cage. My cage was cold and metal but at least it was tall enough for me to stand in, unlike others. I pulled my gown down; I hated how short it was, even if it was just above midthigh. He led me to a room and closed the door, leaving me alone. The last few tests had been horrible! I had been experimented to see if I could "cross-reproduce" with other animals. I still shudder thinking about how I was abused so, just for "science". Another time I had been made to run a maze, one that seemed to NEVER end. But once scientists had seen how delicate I was, even after having been with them 15 years, they decided they couldn't risk killing a valuable experiment like me. How nice huh?

I heard the door open; Daniel came back in and closed the door. "So what is it today?" I said scared. Daniel smiled and locked the door. I froze, "What's going on?" I asked shivering. He came closer, "Daniel, what's wrong?" I asked moving back. He flashed an evil smile. I froze in terror; he was with them all along. He had just been pretending to befriend me all this time to get close to me, to be part of an experiment. "Today's experiment is another lesson in Cross-Reproduction." He said grabbing my arms. I shoved, "Noooooo!" I screamed and everything went black.

Chapter 2-Fang

I was staring out the window, replaying that night 1 year ago. -1 year ago- "MAX!" I yelled as soon as I saw her get hit by Ari. He seemed in shock, "What have I done?" he kept saying. I ran to her as fast as possible. I picked up the back of her head slowly. Her eyes were closed and my finger touched something warm behind her head, blood and lots of it. "MAX! Stay awake!" I screamed. She opened her eyes and put on the best smile she could, "P…promise me y...you'll go back and rescue…the other kids…" she said weakly. "NO! YOU'RE NO GOING ANYWHERE! YOU HEAR ME?" I wouldn't know what to do without her. She limply touched my face with her hand, "I'll…miss Angel, Gasman, Iggy, Total, and…especially you…" she said softly and then her eyes closed and her hand dropped from my face. My eyes grew huge, NO she CAN'T be dead! "Max…Max…MAX!" I yelled pulling her close to me. I heard Angel behind me, I tried to shield her from seeing Max but she saw her. "MAX!" She let out the most horrific scream ever and fainted. Iggy caught her while he was crying too. Nudge and Gazzy were crying together, everyone was in such pain without Max. "I DIDN'T MEAN TO KILL HER! I'M SORRY!" Ari wailed and screamed in agony.

I felt numb, almost dead myself. Iggy came up behind me, "Fang…" he said but I toke off flying, with Max still in my arms. I flew for a bit then landed in a tree. I didn't want the Flock to see me so weak… I sobbed terribly, screamed, everything. "MAX! Why Max? WHY?" I was mad and hurt…hurt. I never got to tell her how she always got on my nerves, how I walked quietly on purpose to aggravate her, how I liked the way her hair just flowed in waves, how she was so sporty and smart, how much she meant to me… -Present- It still hurts to even think about it. Angel lost about 20 pounds after Max's death, Nudge became silent, Iggy never left his room, Gasman never laughed anymore, and I didn't feel anything anymore. I remembered Max's last words, especially, "Promise me you'll go back to rescue the other kids." She had meant the other kids at the school and we hadn't kept our promise. I stood up, now we WILL keep our promise.

I called everyone into the living room. "Ok guys, I know it's been hard without Max, you have NO IDEA how hard it is for me." I began. "Yea…since she was practically your girlfriend…" I heard Gazzy mumble. "Ignoring that comment. Max had us promise we would save the other kids in the labs. That was over a year ago and I think we need to pick ourselves up, stopping whining and moping around, and go out and do what we promised!" I said. Everyone was silent; I rarely talk so this is huge. Iggy gets up and puts his fist out, I tap it. Nudge gets up too and taps our fists, then Gazzy, and then finally Angel with a smile on her face. "Ok Flock! This is for Max!" I say and everyone yells, "For Max!"


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

Images of the Past*I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the characters EXCEPT Avi (which is pronounced AV-EE), James Patterson does! Anyway read, review, have fun!-Esther Marie*Chapter 2-Avi

I now lie on the cold cage floor, nearly lifeless. I was lying on my back, wings spread out, and arms spread carelessly out. I didn't want to live anymore, everything had been taken from me; I was a broken nothing. I didn't feel the cold anymore, why would I if I had just given up on everything? I felt a tear fall down my cheek. Why had I been cursed to this life? What did I do to deserve to go through this? It wasn't fair that I was going through this. It wasn't fair I was going to die young. It wasn't fair I have to give up… I closed my eyes and let the darkness cover me and drag me down with it. I felt the pain I had blocked out earlier approach over me as I gave up…living. I had to admit, I couldn't help feeling guilty for giving up so easily.

-Fang-

We had taken to the skies and were heading to the School! "Fang, what if we're too late? What if we came to late to save some of them? What if we get recaptured? What if-"Nudge began. "Nudge, ears bleeding here!" Iggy teasingly said back. I had to admit we were all thinking the same thing as Nudge even if we didn't say so. I felt a small hand slip into mine, Angel. "This is for Max," she said into my mind. I looked at her and nodded. This was most definitely for Max.

"There it is!" cried the Gasman. I saw how the School appeared from the distance. I never thought I'd have to come back here again. Funny how things change huh? We quickly came up with plan Burst-in-and-grab-mutants. Nice name huh, made it myself. Yea, I've adjusted to this leader thing really well huh? I've inherited my sarcasm from Max. I think it may come with the whole leadership thing, like some sort of package deal. Anyway, we all toke our positions around the School. Me toward the front, Nudge and Angel on the left side, and Gazzy and Iggy covering the back and right. I gave them the signal and all Heck broke loose. I stormed in and saw whitecoats in every direction. I wanted to freeze, but I kept flying attempting to make my way to the storage room where they used to keep us. I began to wonder if I would bump into Ari. If we did, I would rip his throat out right there and shred the rest of him into pieces.

I heard struggling behind but kept going and made it to the storage room just as the others did. Gazzy was panting and Iggy had a bruise on his arm, but other then that my Flock was still ok. I felt weird to say my Flock after Max died. "What do you think we'll find in there?" Angel said shivering in fear. "I don't know, but we have to save them anyway." I said and opened the door.

We were surrounded my tons of cages, each containing a different mutant experiment. I felt everyone tense up; some of these mutants were truly unrecognizable. "Come one, we have to hurry!" I said and began opening cages. They followed my lead and we began setting them free. Nudge was directing them to get out and leave. I knew it was only a matter of time 'till we were swarmed by Erasers so I doubled my pace.

"I think that's everyone!" I said as I helped a small girl, younger than Angel who had cat ears and a tail, down from a top cage. "No, there's someone else. I hear a very soft breath coming down that way." said Iggy while pointing down a narrow hallway. We all rushed toward the hallway, Erasers beginning to run into the storage room. We finally came to the source of the breathing, in a large metal cage there lay a girl with wings. I heard Angel and Nudge gasp in shock. "She has…wings?" Gazzy said shocked as well. "Enough waiting around, we have to help her." Iggy said reacting before any of us. We all snapped back to reality. Gazzy unlocked her cage and I went in. There lay the girl with wings, eyes closed, face pale, clearly sick, long brown wavy hair, light freckles across her nose, and pure white wings. I got down to her, "Hey, hey there. Wake up!" I tried to lightly shake her but she didn't wake up. Nudge gasped again, "Is she…dead?" I put my fingers on her neck; there was a very weak light pulse still there. "No! She's still alive, but just barely! We have to get her out of here!" I said carefully picking her up. "What do we do with her?" Iggy asked. I though quickly, "We take her with us. She's sick and we can't just leave her alone".

Everybody ran to the nearest exit, dodging Erasers and whitecoats along the way. I looked down at the girl one more time, she didn't look so good. We broke through a window and toke off flying. "Fang, she reminds me of Max." Angel said lightly into my mind, clearly afraid of my reply. But I had to admit, she had a slight resemblance to Max, except she was more fragile looking and sick then Max ever looked. "I think she's kind of cute." Gazzy said with a smile. I wasn't going to comment there, but I heard Iggy laugh. "I don't think it's a good idea to hit on someone who isn't even conscious Gazzy, plus she looks too old for you." He said chuckling. Gasman blushed and Angel laughed. Of course a perfectly calm moment like this wasn't going to stay that way; I mean this is US we're talking about! I felt the girl fidget in my arms and suddenly she jerked violently. I was caught off guard as she thrashed in my arms holding her head. This scene was way too familiar to me, it looked Max's headaches. I tried to hold onto her the best I could, but suddenly she dropped out of my arms. She began to plummet to the ground. She was still unconscious and her wings weren't opening. "Crap!" I yelled and began to fall after her. Even in the air she had her head locked in her hands. I flew under her just in time and caught her. "Phew, too close for comfort!" I said sighing. I looked down again at her, she still looked in pain. "You have a lot to explain to us when you wake up!" I said.


	3. Chapter 2

Images of the Past*Hey Guys! This is Esther Marie here! Wanted to introduce our first guest…Fang!-Claps- F: Hi… -Awkwardly stand there- *That's all you're going to say? F: Yep, pretty much. Remember, my character isn't much of a talker. *Wow, Anyway I do not own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does, and I DO own Avi (which IS short for Avian) and Daniel (Stupid Daniel lol).Chapter 3- Iggy

"Blood pressure ok?" I heard Nudge ask Fang. "Yep," he responded. Let me inform you on what's going on here. Yesterday we broke into the School, freed the experiments, and found this one girl with wings. She was really sick so, you know, we couldn't just leave her on her own. According to everyone she's doing better today but she hasn't woken up yet. Angel had been trying to read her mind; it wasn't easy for some weird reason. "She's been through A LOT." She started. "Like what?" Gazzy asked. "Well, she's experimented on…everyday. Apparently they've done really bad things to her. She doesn't know who her parents are, her name is Avian but Avi for short, and she's 15 years old." She announced. "Really? 15? She looks almost as small as Nudge! And she looks really thin, even for us. Doesn't look like they made her as tough as us either." Gazzy said. I hadn't seen her, which is obvious since I'm blind. I've only gone with what they've told me. Nudge says she's small, fragile, had brown wavy hair, tan skin, light freckles, and she is covered in bruises and scars. Gasman says she's hot, nice going Gazzy. Fang just said she doesn't look good, how nice of him to notice the negative aspects. And Angel mentioned that she kind of looks like Max, in a weird way. She sounds nice of enough; hard to tell when she's been unconscious since we found her.

I grabbed onto the bottom of Nudge shirt as we walked into the living room of our little hideout. I felt Fang get up, "When she wakes up, we need to find out some things. Like how'd she get all those scars, why does she get the same headaches Max did, is she secretly working for the School, and more importantly what ELSE is wrong with her." He said. He was right, she may look innocent and all but, we can't let our guard down. "I don't think she's working for them, I would have felt it when I read her mind." Angel said flopping onto the couch besides me. I nodded, even if Fang s suspicious of her, she sounds fine to me. "Well, we never know so let's just keep watch of her- "Fang began when he stopped. I heard soft foot steps enter the room and everything got dead quiet. "What is it?" I asked tugging Nudge's sleeve. "She's awake." She said

-Avi-

I opened my eyes and for a moment thought I was dead. A warm light pierced the window of the room I was in. Wait… a room? I went into ninja mode and ended up falling from the bed I was on. It toke me about ten seconds to process that I wasn't in danger, if I had been they wouldn't have kindly tucked me into a bed would they? I got up and heard voices in the other room and walked toward them. There in a room sat 5 kids, each different ages. They looked shocked to see me at all. An African American girl stood up smelling, "Oh good, you're awake!" she said cheerfully. "Where am I?" I asked confused. "You're safe with us!" she said back. "I'm Nudge and I'm 12!" She said introducing herself. She pointed to a small boy with blond hair and blue eyes, "That's Gasman, or Gazzy, and he's 9." She moved to a small angelic looking girl, that must be related to Gazzy, with blonde hair and blue eyes as well, "That's Angel and she's 7." Then she moved toward a tall boy with strawberry hair and blank blue eyes, "This is Iggy and he's 15." Finally she came to another tall boy with dark hair and dark eyes, "And that's Fang, he's 15 too." I smiled nervously at the group in front of me. "Hi…" I said waving awkwardly. The little girl, Angel, smiled at me. "I'm Avi and I'm 15. How am I here?" I said confused. The dark boy, Fang, stood up, "We rescued you from the School, your welcome." He said. I blushed, "Oh, thank you all for saving me. How did you even get in?" I asked.

Right when I said that they all stood up and unfurled a set of wings like my own. "Oh, well that would explain it." I said suddenly feeling stupid. I open my open pair of wings. Ahhh that felt good. "Are your eyes really that color?" asked Angel. I suddenly became aware everyone was gazing at my eyes. "Yea, they tried to enhance my eyes and they came out looking almost neon green, whoops." I said. Iggy suddenly looked at me, like he was more aware now. He had such a blank look in his eyes, I didn't know why. "Just like Iggy! They tried to enhance his eyes but he ended up losing his eye sight." Gazzy said. That would explain the blank look in his eyes. I was aware that Fang, the dark one, was looking at me as if he wanted some answers. "So what is it you want to know?" I asked him. He came closer, "We need to know if we can trust you. Just because we find a girl with wings and an innocent face, doesn't mean we can automatically trust her." He said. This slightly pissed me off, "Yes, because I look like the spy type right?" I said steeping closer to him. He seemed to be trying to hold in his anger, "Listen, we just met you. We have no clue who you are or what you may be hiding! How do we know you aren't some assassin disguised with an innocent face, huh?" "I don't know, because maybe if I was I would have killed you by now but instead I am here arguing with some arrogant, paranoid kid!" I said. This finally pushed him off the edge, "You listen here! We rescued you, carried your ass over here, and treated your wounds! I think I would be a lot more gracious you selfish brat!" he said. I have a terrible temper, even with my so called "face of an angel". I raised my hand to slap him when he grabbed it. I swore you could have probably seen the anger roasting between us. Then he became aware of something and looked down closer at me. "What's the scar on your chest?" he said. I gasped; it was the scar I had gotten from my open-heart surgery last year. I pulled my arm away and made a break for the nearest door. Too many bad memories flooded my mind and I didn't know how to deal with them. "Avi! Wait!" cried Nudge behind me. I ran out the door and spread my wings out. Please, let me fly! I had never flown before. I jumped up into the air and my wings toke flight.

What an amazing feeling! I was soaring in the air and it felt great! Suddenly my left wing banked and completely fell. I tipped over to that side and found myself falling out of the sky. Stupid wings weren't used to flying yet! I screamed as the ground grew closer. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact. Nothing came, I opened my eyes and I was in someone's arms. I looked up and it was Fang, just great. "You idiot, if you've never flown before how could just suddenly try to huh?" he said angrily. "If you hadn't pissed me off, I never would've flown out of there now would I?" I said back. "You are really aggravating you know that?" he said.


	4. Chapter 3

_Images of the Past_

***Hi again Viewers! Since Fang didn't have much to say last time, we have another guest star…IGGY! I**: Hey guys! Good to be here! ***Sigh, why can't Fang be more like you? F**: HEY! I heard that! **I**: Anyway, Esther Marie doesn't own Maximum Ride or the characters except Avi and Daniel, James Patterson does! Enjoy! Please review Esther's fabulous stories about our adventures!

**Chapter 3- Fang**

It's been a week since we saved Avi's butt. She drives me nuts! No, not romantically nuts for God's sake, ewwww no! She was a big pain in my, well you get it. She's taken to Iggy, they talk a lot. I have no clue if there's anything between them, but it's pissing Gasman off. "Why does the blind guy get the girls?" He said pouting. I laughed, it was funny. She drives me nuts in the little things she does. Number 1: She acts like she hates me and we always end up arguing. Number 2: I am the one teaching her to fly and let me just say; I'd have better luck with a fish with wings then her because she is CLUMSY. Number 3: She has a short temper. Number 4: She needs to have the finally word and doesn't know when to just drop the subject! Ugh, why did we get stuck with her?

I went to get her to start our flying lesson, God save me, when I spotted her and Iggy sitting in the meadow outside. (.com/cgi/set?id=27529813 ) They were talking about something. I'm not one to be nosy but I couldn't really pass up an opportunity like this. I walked outside and hid behind a tree to listen better. Iggy was sitting down with his arms on his knees and Avi was lying in the flowers. "Avi, what's up with you and Fang?" he asked smiling. Oh no, he better not be thinking anything! "Me and Fang what?" she said looking up. "You two fight like a married couple." He said laughing. She laughed, surprisingly, "Naw, I can't really stand his guts and attitude and he can't stand me." She replied. "Why would he hate you? You're Avi, I don't understand how that would be possible." He said. "Eh, I don't know. Which to me is stupid because he doesn't know me, he has NO CLUE of what I've had to deal with. He has NO RIGHT to judge me." She said, her tone getting louder. "Well, if you haven't told anyone what you've been through, how can you expect him to know you?" he said wisely. Yea, go tell us what you've through and stop whining about it. She sighed, "I trust you Iggy, if I tell you my story you have to promise not to tell anyone until I tell you to ok?" she said. "Pinky promise," he said holding out his pinky. She laughed and the crossed pinkies in promise. "Well here I go," she began.

"I don't know who my parents are, I never did. I had lived in that wretched School all my life, all alone in that cage. I didn't have friends, family, anything really. I was weak, fragile the whitecoats said. They tested me, made me run through endless mazes, sometimes setting the mazes on fire too. They would whip me, beat me, and sometimes even electrify me if I stopped or fainted. Then they began seeing that I was too weak for the hard testing they were doing on me so I was left alone for a while. At 7 years old, I met Daniel, the son of a whitecoat. He was like me, he lived there, had no friends. He was 9 at the time and we became instant friends. He was the one person who treated me like a person not Experiment 7: Avian. He would sneak me food because I was so thin, bring games for us to play, showed me his radio where we would listen and dance to music. The first time I was ever subjected to "Cross-Reproduction" experiments, he was there after that. It was the most horrible thing ever to happen to me. They used me in such an intimate way and never asked me to, they just toke away my innocence like that." She said pausing to take a deep breath.

I never knew they practically forced other experiments to…rape her for their own experiments. I felt a lump in my throat, guilt. "Daniel began to grow and so did I. He would cover for me if I was sick and often pursued them to post pone the tests. He stood up for me and I fell for him. He started working for the lab at 17, last year because his father forced him to. He hated what he did and told me that one day he would bust me out and we would escape together. But…he lied. He was one of them at heart the day he began working for them. Last year…my heart began to fail. I suffered three heart attacks before Daniel went up to them and begged them to save me. I was given a heart transplant at 14 years old. That's why I have that scar in the middle of my chest." She continued. No wonder she freaked when I pointed it out. God, I didn't know.

I heard a sniff come from her like she was about to cry. "He lied… The day you guys rescued me, he was the last experiment. He…he raped me for "science". It turns out after that that if no results came back, I would have been exterminated as soon as possible. They didn't care about me. No one did…" she said and began to cry. Iggy wrapped his arms around her and patted her back as she cried. "There, there. It's all over. You're never going back there again. Why didn't you tell us all this happened to you?" he sad soothingly. "I…I didn't want anyone's pity. I didn't want to anymore to feel bad for me or treat me differently. I didn't want to be that same fragile, weak little girl anymore, but I am." She said and cried again. I lied against the smooth tree trunk, God did I fell like a jerk. Had I known all this about her I never would've treated her like I did. In times like this, we needed Max. She would know what to do. Now, I'm in her place. I still find myself asking, What Would Max Do? I toke off flying; I needed to think alone for a bit. My dark wings beating fast against the wind.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Images of the Past**_

*****Welcome again fellow readers! This week I've decided to keep Iggy around because he was such a good helper last time and he's just such a cutie **I**: Aw, I'm flattered really and always happy to help. *****-Sigh- Such a kind guy! Anyway Iggy, take it away!** F**: Yea, you better hurry Iggy before she keeps hitting on you. **I**: Um, ok? Anyway, Esther Marie does not own Maximum Ride or any of the characters (except for Avi and Daniel, hate Daniel)! *****Fang, you can suck it ok? You WISH I was hitting on you! **F**: Oh, please! In case you have forgotten, I'm "recovering from the loss of Max" according to YOUR story!** ***Let's just start the story! –Shoves Fang

**-Chapter 4- Avi**

This is just great, here I just admitted my awfully dark past to Iggy because I trust him and only him, just to find out Fang overheard it! I could tell by the sound of his wings. I cried even harder on Iggy, I hated people thinking I'm weak. Iggy patted my back, "It's ok Avi, and Fang won't tell anyone. You have to give him some credit really, he's a better guy then you think. He's just not good when it comes to talking and emotionally stuff." He said chuckling. True, Fang didn't look like the type to sit in a circle and share his feelings with everyone. Then I remembered something I wanted to ask, "Iggy, who is Max?" I said. He instantly tensed up and I began regretting asking him about it. "Max, Maximum Ride …was our leader. She was the oldest out of all of us and was almost like the mother we all never had. She was 15 and was especially close with Fang. I suspected they had a thing, especially when Gazzy told me that she kissed him. She was brave and strong, she was like my older sister." He said with a hit of admiration in his voice. "She sounds great! She has to be if Fang likes her! I would love to meet her someday!" I said giggling. He froze again, "You won't meet her. She…she…she died last year. She was killed right in front of all of us." He said then turning away. I felt myself shatter as well, how horrible a thing they've had to go through. I began to feel instant regret and guilt for Fang, I didn't know… "I'm such an idiot!" I said standing up and stretching my wings out. "Where are you going Avi? You can't fly yet!" Iggy said. "I have to find Fang!" I began to run and jumped up into the air. My wings quickly toke air and soon I was soaring. If this were any other time I would be admiring that I even got off the ground but right now I NEEDED to find Fang.

Flying may be freeing and exciting, but right now the guilt I felt for Fang didn't let me enjoy it at all. Gosh, why had I treated him so bad? If I would've known I would have never done it, if I had only known! I began to imagine what Max must have been like, she sounded pretty amazing. I don't know why but my mind's mental picture of Max was this: Blond wavy hair, tall, sporty, brown eyes, and really pretty with brown and white wings. Of course how would I know what Max looked like, I've never seen her. But something inside of me kept telling me, "No, this IS what Max look liked!" Weird… oh well! Focus on finding Fang Avi!

I flew around for a bit, still surprised I hadn't fallen out of the sky, when I looked down and saw Fang sitting on a log in the forest below. Crap, how do I land? I banked my wings a bit and I stopped but I still needed to go down without falling! I dived down but my wings caught up and, of course and yet again, I began to fall out of the sky. I am such a klutz. I smacked into branches and tree limbs as I fell then landed HARD on the forest floor. "Ow…" I said in pain. Fang looked surprised and came over, "What the Heck? Are you TRYING to get yourself killed?" he said helping me up. "I wasn't trying to- OUCH!" I said. When I opened my left wing, there was a stick embedded in it. "Ow ow ow!" I said noticing just how badly it hurt. Fang noticed the stick and flinched, "That's got to hurt." He said, I just looked up at him, "You THINK?" "Why were you even flying? You know you can't fly yet!" he said. Here we go again, another argument! "I came flying over here just fine until my landing! And I came looking for YOU!" I said sitting down and began assessing my injury. He looked at me confused with his dark eyes, "Why?" he asked. I tried to pull out the stick, "OUCH!" I said. "Leave it in there, we'll get it out at home," he said. I looked up at him, now my turn to be nice. "I came to say I'm sorry for being such an annoying brat." I said hanging my head down. "I shouldn't have kept treating you the way I did especially since you did save my life multiple times." I admitted. He sat down next to me, "I should have been better too. You just reminded me of someone I used to know and we were always arguing like brother and sister." He began and then his eyes went away. I got up and stuck my hand out, "How about a truce? Let's start all over again." I said. He smiled, which is a first in the whole WEEK I've been here. He has a nice smile, he should smile more often. He shoke my hand, "Truce." He said.

Fang had to carry me over to the house because of the stick in my wing. "You do realize that's going to really hurt when it comes out right?" he asked looking down at me. "Yea. Ehhh, as long as I don't have to get a shot, I can deal." I said. He laughed, "Less laughing at my pain and eyes on the road!" I said. "Yes MOM." He said. I don't know why, but those words coming from him felt so familiar, like I heard them before somehow…


	6. Chapter 5

_**Images of the Past**_

*****Hi hi again guys! Been really busy lately so I haven't been able to write lately! **F**: Yea, because sitting down eating Jollyranchers and listening to Ke$ha is "being busy". *****Shut up Fang, I meant school! **F**: Oh, you mean that school of the arts…oh my bad. *****Anyway you owe me Fang so go and announce the next part before you make me cry!** F**: UGH! Fine! Esther Marie doesn't own Maximum Ride or any of the characters, James Patterson does, except for Avi and Daniel and others to come! *****-Sniff- Thank you! **F**: Drama Queen…

**Chapter 5- Fang**

I flew back home with Avi in my arms, luckily she's light but I wanted to mess with her. "Gosh, what have you been eating? You weigh a ton!" I say hiding a smile. She gave me a dirty look, "I've been eating the same thing you have so if you're calling me fat, that means you are too." She said back quickly. True, true she had a point there. I began to lower in altitude to land. Iggy and Total were outside still in the meadow when we landed. "Where were you guys?" Iggy asked. "Mrs. Clumsy over here crashed down into the trees and got a stick impaled in her wing." I said. She scowled at me, "What, it's true." I said as she opened her mouth to reply back and then closed it quickly. Iggy got up, "Where did it get stuck?" he asked as Avi got up. "Upper shoulder area," I said. He glided his finger over her wing feathers gently. She winced, "Did I hurt you?" he asked looking her in the eyes. Sometimes I forget Iggy is even blind! "N-no, it's all right." She said and wait, did she…blush? Yea, her cheeks were slightly red as he cheeked her wound out. Did Avi like Iggy? It would explain why she prefers him and trusts him so much. Avi began to walk inside when she complained that her wing hurt badly. I offered to carry her but Iggy came and picked her up. She put her arms him and blushed. Her face looked so innocent at that moment and her eyes ( .com/living/if-you-could-have-your-eyes-any-colour-what-would-it-be/question-1142029/?link=ibaf&imgurl=/pics/g/green_&q=Neon%2Bgreen%2Beyes) looked big and bright almost child like. Weird how just being with Iggy did this to her.

**-Avi-**

Iggy picked me up and placed me gently on the couch. He is really nice to me and sweet…I don't know how I feel about him completely yet. I carefully spread out my hurt wing and he treated it with medicine lightly. I kept wincing from even the smallest motions. "Does it hurt?" he asked feeling my tension. "Yea, it does." I said. "Well, we have to pull this out and clean it out." He said. I bit my lip and he must have felt me do it, "It'll be ok, I'll do it carefully, I won't hurt you." He said. Somehow I believed him; I knew he wouldn't hurt me ever.

I braced myself for the pain to come from having a stick pulled out of my wing. "Ready?" he asked. I nodded, "Iggy I just nodded." He gently grasped the stick and began to lightly tug it. I held on the side of the couch as he began to pull it out. It hurt pretty bad, as bad as having a, well, stick in your wing hurts. He stopped, "I warn you know, I need to pull it out quick so it might hurt worse." He said. I gulped hard and waited for him to begin again. He grabbed it once more, "One…two…three!" and with one swift grasp, pulled it out. I let out a yelp of pain and Iggy patted me, "See? That wasn't that bad." He said and began to bandage the wound. I smiled, "Thank you Iggy! I really…" But then suddenly a ripping pain erupts in my head. I grasp my head and try to make it stop. "Avi! What's wrong?" he says. I can't answer because it hurts so badly. I didn't realize I screamed from the pain until Fang and the other hurried in. "Avi!", "Are you ok?", "What's wrong?" was all I heard from different people. Then I felt someone kneel down by me and grab my hand, "Avi, you're ok." It was Fang. The pain began to subside until it was gone. "What happened to you?" He asked. "I…I don't know." I said.


	7. Chapter 6

_Images of the Past_

*****Hey fellow readers! I wanted to say thanks to all those who read my stories. It makes me feel all good that you people like them. **F**: Like their going to write, "You suck," as a review? *****Fang, I am getting tried of your sarcasm and rudeness. I banish you!** F**: You "banish" me? *****Yes, be gone! **F**: Sure whatever… -walks away- -Iggy appears- **I**: What I am doing here? Oh well! Esther Marie does not own Maximum Ride or any of the characters except Avi and Daniel and others to come. Can you please tell me why I am suddenly here? *****Fang was being rude so I banished him. **I**: Um, ok? I'm not even going to ask…

**Chapter 6- Avi**

After my massive headache, I headed back to my room to lie down a bit. That was the second time I had had that kind of headache before and I don't know why I have them or what causes them. Is there something wrong with me? Am I going to die? No, pull yourself together Avi, you aren't dieing!

The door opened slightly and Angel appeared. "Hi Angel," I said. She smiled and walked over and sat on the bed, "Hi Avi! Are you feeling better?" she asked looking into my eyes. I nodded, "Yea, I'm feeling better." She looked worried, "What happened to you?" she asked. "I don't know, I got a terrible head ache out of no where. Oh well, it's gone no big deal." I said waving. She still didn't look convinced, "You know Max had headaches like that before…" she said softly. I jerked up suddenly, "Really? Why did she get them?" I asked. "She had a voice in her head that would talk to her, tell her things. She wasn't crazy, it was someone broadcasting themselves into her mind like helping her out and her mind couldn't adapt to it at first. But then they went away." She said.

This left me to think, could I have a little voice in my head too? Wow, I probably sound so crazy right now. The fact that I'm talking to myself doesn't make it better either. "Angel, do you miss Max?" I asked suddenly. She looked slightly surprised, "Well, she was like my mother…I really miss her." She said looking down. I had a sudden impulse to hug her, so I did. I held her tightly, "It's ok." I said. _**You hug like Max once did**_, a voice said in my mind. I pulled away, what the heck was THAT? "Are you ok Avi?" Angel asked. "Yea…yea, I'm fine." I said. Again, she didn't look convinced but left the room anyway. I wish I could tell people what I really felt like and what was on my mind, but it's really hard for me to be open with people given all I've…been through.

I put my hand on my head, what's wrong with me? Could they have implanted something in me during an experiment? I couldn't take the pressure, images of needles, whitecoats, surgeons, medicine, and mazes flooded my mind. Make them go away, I thought! I held my head and ran out of my room and out of the front door. "Avi!" I heard Gazzy cry as I passed by him.

I ran past the meadow, and then spread my white wings out even if one was hurt. I felt the stab of pain hit immediately but ignored it. I had to escape this! I flew and felt tears fall down my cheeks, what's wrong with me? I flew past the forest and then got caught in an air pocket. I fell out of the sky (yet AGAIN, man do I suck?) and landed on my back on the grass. I cried, looking up at the sky that was now fogged up by my tears.

I saw two large birds flying toward me. They landed right near me as I kept crying. I looked up and saw Fang's face looking down at me with concern. "Avi! What's the matter?" he asked leaning down. I felt stupid crying in front of others. I saw Iggy come into view as well, great now HE has to see me too! "Avi, please tell us what's wrong." He said calmly. They both looked really concerned. Fang got down and did something un-Fangly; he wrapped me in a hug. He was warm, "Avi, I understand you wan to be strong but you need to tell us what's bothering you. You can't bottling that stuff up." He said. That made me cry more and I clung to him, feeling like a stupid little girl. "Just let it out, we're here for you for whatever you need but you need to trust us!" he said looking at me.

I nodded, "Yea Avi," Iggy said squeezing my hand. I smiled at both of them, and wiped my tears off. "We better get back before Gazzy blows up the house." I said. Iggy laughed but Fang looked into my eyes. His dark eyes pierced mine and they said, "You can't hide everything forever."** (WOAH! That's something new huh guys? What's gonna happen to Avi? Will she like Iggy? Why does Fang see straight through her when no one else seems to? Tune in for NEXT chapter!) **


	8. Chapter 7

_**Images of the Past**_

*****Hey guys again! I am here sipping on tea because I am sick **F:** Oh, boo hoo. –Sneezes- *****HA! You caught my cold! –Blows into tissue- **F:** How is that possible when I am fictional character? *****Idk because you just did! : P **I**: How about you two stop bickering like a married couple and can we continue? Esther Marie doesn't own Maximum Ride or any of the characters except Avi and stupid Daniel. **-Both Fang and Esther-** A MARRIED COUPLE? US? HECK NO!

**Chapter 7- Fang**

Avi may be able to hide her worries and emotions from the rest of the Flock, even Iggy, but she doesn't fool me. I toke one look into her neon green eyes and knew she was still as worried as ever. I can't say I blame her, with the headaches, clumsiness, and stuff. But her headaches are seriously scaring me. She's gotten them twice since we found her and I hate just how similar they are to Max's. It's almost like images of the past flooding back to haunt me yet again.

I lie here on my bed looking up at the ceiling just thinking myself to sleep again. I still miss Max… _**What if there was a way for Max to come back? **_I shot up straight on my bed. "Who said that?" I yelled. No one answered. What was that just now? _**If there was a way to bring Max back, would you do it without hesitation?**_ It was the same voice yet again. "Who are you?" I asked looking around my room for a source of the voice. I waited but the voice didn't return again.

I was left there thinking about what it had said. What if there was a way to bring Max back? How can there be a way to bring her back if she's dead? If I could bring her back, would I? Ugh, why now? Of course I wanted Max to come back, I loved her but part of me is suspicious as to how. I can't tell the rest of the Flock, not yet. I brushed my bangs out of my face. My dark hair was to about my shoulder, still not as long as it used to be but oh well. I heard a knock and the door opened. It was Avi (.com/cgi/set?id=28045356) and I sat up. "Sorry," she said, "I couldn't sleep." I smiled, "Welcome to the club, I couldn't either." I said. She was hesitant to come in and I could tell. "You can come in if you want." I said. She nodded and opened the door. I felt awkward being alone with a girl; I hadn't been alone with any girl that wasn't Max. She sat down on the corner of my bed. I was in a blue t-shirt and black basketball shorts but she looked uncomfortable. I could tell she wasn't planning on coming here because she had on a tank top and short shorts. "A beanie? You wore a beanie to sleep?" I asked. She laughed, she had on a purple beanie and her brown hair was in two long braids, "Yea, have a problem with that? Want to start something?" she said playfully. I laughed, "You sure about? Wouldn't want you to get hurt now." I said. She snickered, "You can't hit a girl." She said. Ops, I hit Max all the time. Guess I never heard that rule before. "If I hit you, you'd probably break with how skinny you are." I said jokingly. She laughed then stopped. I layed back onto my pillows. Time to get serious, "Avi, what's really bothering you?" I asked.

She froze for a bit before relaxing, "Nothing." She said. "You're lying." I said. She sighed before looking over at me, "I'm just a bit worried about some things now." She admitted. "What? You're headaches? Or your horrible flying?" I said. She giggled, "The headaches. I never got them in my life before. I am getting kind of scared because they are real strong and they hurt." She said. "I'm sure you'll be fine. Your flying skills on the other hand…those can get you killed!" I said. She burst out laughing. She didn't know it, but she had let her guard down slowly for the first time since coming here. I looked at her now and saw who she really was: a fragile, yet strong, determined, and love hungry girl.

She looked around my room and found my old radio. "Oh! Can I turn it on Fang? Please!" she said giving me puppy dog eyes. "Ugh, fine. Everyone sleeps like rocks anyway." I said. She turned it on and messed around with the knobs before finally getting a signal. A catchy beat came on, "I love this song!" She said. She turned it up and began singing along with it, "If I said my heart was beating loud, if we could escape the crowd somehow, if I said I want your body now would you hold it against me? 'Cause you feel like paradise and I need a vacation tonight. So if I said I want your body now, would you hold it against me?" she sang along. I looked at her, "That's a new Britney Spears song: Hold it against me! Don't you know it?" she asked. I shoke my head, "What? That's crazy!" she said as the song changed to another dance song. Calabria by Enur featuring Natasja came on. She squealed again, "This is another one of my favorites!" she said and began dancing with the song.

She's not a bad dancer, until she came and grabbed me to dance. "Come on! It'll be fun!" she said. I caved in and got in, I swear if anyway saw me now I would die. We danced around all crazy and I dare say, it actually was fun. We both collapsed on my bed laughing and exhausted from dancing. "Told you it would be fun!" she said. "Yea, I guess it was." I said smiling realizing this was the most fun I had had in a while. We stayed there telling jokes and criticizing each other dancing until we both fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 8

_Images of the Past_

*****Hola viewers! Esther Marie here! Still a bit sick but getting better **F:** Thank God! I can't stand how cranky you get when you're sick! *****Shut up Fang! Anyway I don't own Maximum or any of the characters except for Avi and Daniel and others to come!** I:** Are two fighting again? *****-Says in whinny voice with puppy dog eyes- Iggyyyyyyy, Fang won't stop bothering me. And after I almost died from my sickness, you'd think he'd be nicer.** F:** You're such a drama queen, you only had a cold which you gave to me! *****Ha, oh well! **I:** Ugh, I really need to get away from here. If anyone out there knows how to get away from these two, PLEASE speak up now before I eventually get killed!

**Chapter 8- Avi**

Last night was fun! I forced Fang to dance and may I say it was HILARIOUS! I loved how he knew the lyrics to Ke$ha: We are Who we are by heart! I guess we both crashed after that because I woke up on his bed. I fell asleep crawled up beside him and he was sleeping with his hands behind his head. I was still in my I-just-woke-up mode when someone knocked on the door REALLY loud.

I jumped and fell off the bed on the floor. I guess the sound scared Fang too because he ended up falling off and landing right on top of me. "Ouch!" he said. He tried to get up and saw he was on top of me. AWKWARD, I thought. He just looked into my eyes and for a second I thought it was gonna be like one of those movies where the guy kisses the girl. Then, as if this moment couldn't get any more embarrassing, the door opened.

It was Iggy, phew at least he can't see us, oh but wait he can feel us which is kind of like the same. Iggy face changed and seemed almost hurt, "Fang, what's Avi doing here?" he asked. Fang immediately got up off me and helped me up. "Iggy, it's not like that. She came last night because she couldn't sleep." He said blushing slightly. Wait, Fang blushing? Oh God! Iggy closed his eyes and for some reason, I could soundly feel what he was feeling! It's like his feelings were transmitting to me: hurt, confusion, and jealousy? Did Iggy like me? Then, I snapped back swaying slightly from the shock. Iggy must have noticed something, "Avi? You all right?" he asked. Fang turned to me, "I'm fine, probably just tired," I said, "Iggy, nothing happened between me and Fang. We're just friends and I came to him because I couldn't sleep, that's it!" I said.

He seemed more relieved but Fang still looked confused, I could tell he was wondering why it bothered Iggy so much. But now I knew why it bothered him so much, I think Iggy likes me.

**-Iggy-**

I made pancakes for the Flock. I was still a bit cautious over what happened this morning, with Avi and Fang. I mean of course I jumped to conclusions, I found them two in the same bed; of course I would've thought the worse! Avi came in and sat on the counter, I could feel by her movements she was worried about something. "Iggy? Are you alright?" she asked with her sweet light tone. "Why wouldn't I be?" I said and it came out a bit icier then I wanted it to. "You don't look good." She said. "I'm fine really. Now want to give me a hand with these pancakes?" I asked avoiding the subject.

She jumped off the counter and asked what she could help out with. "Well, get me some flour first." I said gathering my own ingredients. "Here you go," she said placing it right under my hand. I opened it and a smile crept onto my face. "Hey Avi, want to give me a hand here?" I said trying to hide my smile. She came, "Sure, with what?" she asked. I smiled again, "With this," and I toke a bit of flour and threw it at her direction. She gasped then laughed, "Oh it's on!" She said.

It erupted into a full on war! I was baked (Ha ha get it? Flour, baked? LOL) with flour and so was she. We were laughing and throwing flour at each other, ducking to avoid it if we could. I felt around to see if I could find her, and finally caught her in my arms. She squealed, "Let me go!" she said laughing. "No!" I said playfully. We both laughed and then Angel walked in. "What's going on here?" she asked confused. "I was trying to teach Avi to cook, she's not very good." I said. Avi laughed, "Ha ha." She said sarcastically then went to get the flour cleaned off.

**-Fang-**

I turned the corner and saw Iggy and Avi throwing flour at each other, weirdos. I changed myself and went out to the balcony. The fresh air felt good in the morning. _**Bet you miss Max right? **_What was that? That stupid voice again! Ugh! It repeated the same thing again. Why was it bothering me so much about Max? She's dead! She's not coming back! _**She can come back; question is, do you want her to? **_Go away voice! Max isn't coming back, she's dead OK? Leave me alone! It left.

Why was the voice bothering me so much with Max? I know I loved her once, but she's gone and everyone knows that. Still, there's a part of me that asks: Could she really come back?


	10. Chapter 9

_Images of the Past_

*****Hi everyone! I am much better! Sorry I haven't written in a while, been caught up in some stuff! Anyway wanted to say thanks to all the faithful readers, you guys are awesome, and to those who have said some not so nice things, it doesn't matter I'll keep on writing! **I:** That's the spirit! Esther Marie doesn't own Maximum Ride or any of its characters except Avi and unfortunately Daniel. *****Thank You Iggy! So I want you guys to Review and post ideas or suggestions! Every bit of advice helps me to improve! Thanks again guys, Love you all! **F:** Yes, that doesn't sound creepy at all considering you don't really know them. *****Fang, don't start with me!

**Chapter 9- Avi**

The sun shone through the window of my room, making me flinch then finally wake up. Summer was in full swing by the look and feel of the sun's rays. I walked to the balcony and stretched out. I smiled, it felt good today. I changed into a tank top and Capri's before heading to the living room to see who was up.

The smell of fresh bacon filled the room and Iggy was busy in the kitchen preparing breakfast. "Morning Avi," he said looking up briefly. It was sometimes hard to believe Iggy was blind because he would look you straight in the eyes sometimes. His blue eyes were slightly glossier and duller then most people, but other then that you could hardly tell the difference. I waved then remembered he couldn't see it, "Good morning Iggy!" I said happily as I made my way to the couch.

Gazzy came in rubbing his eyes and yawning, "Hi guys," was his greeting before sitting on a chair by the counter with his head down. Gazzy was sure something; he and Iggy, I take it, are close. He may be just 9 years old, but he had a personality way bigger then that. He was always blowing something up, like Nudge's hair drier last week, and he loved to laugh.

Angel and Nudge came next. They were both different, as which of the members of the Flock. Angel was so sweet and innocent; you'd almost forget she could control minds. But she loved to pick flowers and berried and plays with her bear and Total. Nudge was more grown up at 12 years old. She was a preteen and liked makeup and fixing her hair but she was a cheerful spirit who sadly talked way too much sometimes. "Hiya everyone!" Angel said trotting in. Nudge sat beside me on the couch as I watched the weather to see just how today would turn out.

Finally, Fang arrived. Fang was way different then the others. He had a certain darkness about him. When he walked, he couldn't be heard, his appearance was completely dark, he preferred to keep to himself, and rarely opened to up to people…at least not to me really. "Hey guys, how's about we head to the beach today?" he asked usually cheerful.

Everyone got real happy, so did I! I had never been to the beach, what with being in a cage my whole life and all. As soon as breakfast was over we began to pack for our day at the beach! I helped Angel pick a swimsuit; pink and sparkly with a little ruffled skirt.

I went to pack my things: I choose a black bikini and board shorts, since guys are around(.com/cgi/set?id=28222785).

We flew for about three hours before we landed on a secluded beach spot. "Ah! It's so beautiful!" I said gaping at it all! **(Sorry guys had to cut short, mom calling me! Part two of this Beach scene coming soon PROMISE!)**


	11. Chapter 10

Images of the Past

*Hey guys! Srry I've so busy lately! Anyway as promised here is Chapter 10 of the story!

F: God, about time!

*Don't push me Fang, don't push me

F: What are you Pmsing?

*Not yet, but don't anger a woman that hasn't had her chocolate in a MONTH.

F:I'll let you know if I find one –turns and runs for life-

*Now, before I rip Fang's throat out, I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the characters except Avi and Daniel. –Runs after Fang-

I:I'll go get the first aid kit…

Chapter 10- Avi

The beach was absolutely breath taking! The clear ocean that expanded for miles, the white soft sand underneath our feet, the sounds of sea gulls and waves colliding. I toke a second to breath it all in. Angel and Gazzy run toward the ocean, dropping their clothes behind them, leaving then in only their swim suits. Nudge soon followed blowing up a floaty to relax on.

I helped Fang unpack then soon toke off my own clothes to stay in my bathing suit. Iggy toke post in a beach chair besides Fang as I ran to the water's shore. It was nice and cool before Gazzy came and pulled me under. "Hey!" I yelled when I resurfaced laughing. My long brown hair reaching almost to my waist as it was wet. I saw Nudge pass by tanning on the float. Me and Gazzy looked at each other and instantly knew what we were gonna do.

Gazzy swam under Nudge and I besides her. We toke a deep breath then pushed her over. "Oh no you just didn't! My hair is now wet!" She exclaimed. Me and Gazzy were dying from laughter, "It's the ocean, what did you expect?" I asked. Angel was communicating with a nearby school of fish, I smiled.

Looking back at the shore, I saw Iggy's warm smile as he observed Gazzy attempting to be a dolphin, Fang smiling in the shade of the umbrella, and Nudge drying her hair off to get back soon. I felt a strange, warm feeling inside. Is this what it's like to have a family? If it is, I never want to let it go. **Never say never my dear,** it was that stupid voice again. I turned around so no one would see my expression. Can you please just leave me alone? What is it you want? **You can never belong to this family because you are merely a replacement**. A replacement for who? **For the one who gave you your heart**. I gasped in shock. What do you mean, I thought the person who gave me the heart was a human who died? **Oh, she died, but she wasn't suppose to. She ended up dying in your place, lucky you huh?**

-Fang-

I looked around; I hadn't seen Avi in a while. "Dang Iggy, it's too bad you can't see, you're missing out on Avi in a bikini." Gazzy said. I ignored the comment and got up to look for her. She couldn't have gone too far on this deserted beach. I climbed over carefully a mountain of sea rocks to finally find her lying in the sand. "What? No, no you're lying!" She yelled to the air. I waited a while to see what was going on. "I never meant for anyone to die in my place! You're just lying! I'm not a replacement for anyone!" she yelled even louder this time. What was going on?

-In Avi's mind-

**You are just a weak little thing created only to serve as a back up incase our real "Avi" failed one day. But instead, you both began to fail at once.** **You are nothing, you were never meant to have been born, only the one before you was meant to be loved by the people around you. You are an Ailen, an outsider, and because of you MAX DIED.**

-Avi-

I screamed as loud as I could to block the sound of the voice. He was lying, he was lying, I never killed Max! I didn't even know her! **Oh, but you did. She had the choice to continue living or to give up, and she gave up because she knew about you**. I covered my ears, go away, go away! Leave me ALONEEEEEEE! Suddenly, I lost control of who I was, sucoming to the ability I tried so desperately to hide from the Flock.

-Fang-

When Avi screamed, I instantly knew something was definetly wrong, well besides her talking to herself. I ran to her, "Avi!" I cried. She turned toward me, but she wasn't Avi anymore Her green eyes now glowed a scary shade of blue and she had an almost sinister smile on her face. "Avi?" I said before being thrown back.

I looked up quickly to see what had hit me, it was Avi. She brought her hands up again and incredibly pushed the water toward me. I slammed against the rocks, struggling to get up while she walked closer to me. She toke another swip at me with the water and I flew up in time to miss it. "What's the matter? Scared of a little girl who can play with water?" she said laughing. This wasn't Avi, no way was this really her at least.

I heard the Flock running up behind me, "Fang! What's wrong?" Nudge cried out. "Avi, there's something controlling her, she attacked me!" I said still stunned. They al flew up as Avi smashed a wave toward them. "Avi, please listen to us, we're you're friends." Angel cried desperately. Avi laughed, "Please, I wasn't even suppose to live past 15. I wasn't even suppose to be born, my only purpose was to be a back up. I was never suppose to meet you all…" she said her eyes glowing brighter. Then suddenly they turned green again and she fainted onto the sand.

I ran over to her and picked her up gently, what had just happened? Was this some ability she had? She sighed quietly and everyone came around us. "What happened to her?" Iggy asked. "I really don't know, but it was as if she wasn't even herself anymore." I said looking down at her. Avi, what is going on with you? We want to help you, I want to help you…


	12. Chapter 11

_Images of the Past_

*****Omg guys! Sorry I haven't been writing! I am getting and Endoscopy done tomorrow to see what's wrong with my stomach. Fingers crossed it doesn't hurt!

**F: **Yea, lets hope you don't bite his hand like you did your dentist.

*****Fang, I was 7 and he came at me with a needle first!

**F: **Ok, whatever. That poor man probably STILL can't use his hand!

*****Well, ignoring Fang, I do not own Maximum Ride or any of characters except Avi and Daniel.

**F: **What are you singing to anyway?

*****Decode by Paramore, I love them. 3

**Chapter 12- Iggy**

Avi hasn't been doing to good since that day at the beach. I've watched over her since then, sitting by her bed. Her face is pale again and she sweating with a bad fever that won't go down. I was frustrated with myself, I want to do more. I heard a knock, Fang. "Hey Iggy, how's she doing?" he asked. I frowned, "Same as an hour again, same as a day ago." I crossed my arms. "Fang, I think we need to take her to someone, anyone who can help her!" I said.

I heard him grunt in frustration too, "No! We can't risk getting caught Iggy!" I stood up and grabbed his shirt, "If we leave her like this, she's gonna die! I won't let her die, you hear me Fang?" I released him. I could tell he was shocked, I was too. I had never reacted like that to Fang. "No, you're right. We'll take her to Ms. Martinez." He said.

We heard a sound, I flashed around to Avi. I rushed over and grabbed her hand, she was still so warm from the fever… I don't know how long she can live with a fever this high.

**-Fang-**

Of course I don't want Avi to die, I was just thinking reasonably! I never thought Iggy would react like he did. But looking at Avi, I could tell we didn't have much time to figure out what was wrong now. I hope there's like a flu shot for this or something because she sure gets sick a lot.

Much to Nudge and Gazzy's protests, I made them stay behind with Angel while me and Iggy flew to Valencia's. It was originally gonna be Iggy and Angel to stay back, but when I saw Iggy's face when I mentioned that, I changed my mind. Probably a smart move Fang.

I carried Avi, thank goodness she weights near nothing. She was burning in a fever, God, she's gonna fry me! We flew over a bit 'till we reached the familiar skies over Ms. Martinez's house. I pulled Avi closer to brace for landing, a strange feeling hit me…jealousy. It wasn't mine, then whose?

Iggy was already at the door, ringing the doorbell. Ella's familiar face popped up at the screen door. "Fang! Iggy! Mom, it's Fang and Iggy!" she said yelling back into the house. We hadn't seen them since…well, since Max died. I didn't know how to face them, so I had never come back. Valencia came out smiling as big as ever, "Been a while since I've seen you all!" she said.

I walked over to her, she noticed Avi in my arms. "What? Another? I thought it was just you 5?" she said confused. "Avi is a new addition, we rescued her from the School a while back but she's not doing so good. She's been sick with heaven's knows what." I said. She looked over Avi real quick and rushed us inside. "Ella, get me a towel with cold water. We need to try to bring down her fever. I'll get my antibiotics, see what they can do." She gestered for me to put down Avi on the couch, while she came back with a needle and gloves.

I shivered, I know Avi won't like this too much either. She carefully shoved the needle into Avi's arm. She hooked Avi into some monitors and soon we could hear her heart beat, but it seemed off. "Hmm, do you know if she's ever had heart problems?" she asked. "She had a heart transplant at the School a year ago why?" Iggy answered. "Her body seems to be…rejecting the transplant." She said.

"Wait, what does that mean for Avi?" I asked. She looked at me, "It means her body no longer wants her heart anymore for some reason. And without it…" "She'll die…" I finished. I felt my breathing become shorter and harder, the room seemed to be closing in. No, I won't let her die, I won't let Max die! I grabbed Avi and began to make a break for the door. "Fang! Where are you going?" Iggy cried. I breathed in deeply, "We can save her, we can save her! We gotta save her!" I felt my heart rate intensify. I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Fang, it's Avi not Max. I understand why you want to try to help her, I honestly do, but taking her out there won't help her any bit." Valencia said. I calmed down and walked back to the couch.

"What can we do to help her?" I asked. "We need a heart obviously, but only one place will have HER type of blood." She said. "Where? We'll get it!" Iggy said standing up. "The School." She said.


	13. Chapter 12

_**Images of the Past**_

*****Hey hey guys! Wanted to say that last Tuesday I got an Endoscopy, I wanted to tell you all because you're my viewers and I wanted you all to know what was up. For right now, I have no clue what's wrong with my stomach but its always hurting or getting messed up for no meaning. So, I hope we can figure out whats wrong so I can write for often!

**F: **I had to admit, I didn't know that.

**I:** Me either, why didn't you tell us?

*****Eh, it's not the type of thing you bring up in a conversation.

**F:** True

**I:** Yea, but it would have been nice to know. Esther Marie does not own Maximum Ride or any of the characters except for Avi and Daniel.

**F:** Of course you'd have a stomach ate if you ate Max's food. –snickers-

**M:** HEY! I HEARD THAT!

**F: **Aren't you suppose to be "dead"?

**M:** According to this story but you're about to be!

**Chapter 12- Avi**

I was sleeping peacefully, well minus the scorching hot fever. It felt like my forehead was on fire while I slept. I woke up in a different bed, in a different house and went into my ninja mode again. That's when I noticed Fang sleeping on the floor besides my bed. Funny how sweet he looks in his sleep. I snickered but my forehead was killing me. I held it in my hands, Fang's eyes snapped open.

"You ok?" he asked getting up. I nodded, still too weak to speak. He sensed it, "Still not better feeling better huh?" he asked. I shook my head no and put my throbbing head back onto my pillow. "You want something to eat?" he asked, I shook my head again, I just wasn't hungry. "You need to eat something Avi. Its not good if you don't." he said. I turned to my left side but he came over to face me. "I'm serious Avi, we're gonna help you but you need to help yourself to you know that." He said concerned.

I nodded, I wished I could talk again but its so much effort and I have very little strength. Without warning, Fang lifted me out of my bed. I gasped, "P-p…put…m…e…down." I winced out. He smiled, "Good, you're talking so now you'll eat!" he said. I groaned, he could be stubborn.

Once in the kitchen, I found Iggy cooking. He turned toward us and also smiled, "Avi! Thank God you're up." He said. I tried my best to smile, easier said then done. "Avi, we're at Ms. Martinez's house. She was Max's mom and she's a vet. She's been tending to you." Fang informed me. "We figured out what's…well you know, what's wrong with you." Iggy said. That caught my attention again, what did he mean? "Your…your heart…it's failing again." Fang said.

**-Fang-**

Avi's face changed and distorted and I knew if she could talk she would be screaming or something right now. "I know, but we're gonna fix you ok? Avi, you're gonna be fine ok? I promise that we'll help you." I said. I hid the fact that tonight, I was going to sneak out and go to the School to find a new heart for her.

I forced her to eat Iggy's soup and she was still fighting against it. She needed to eat or she was just going to get worse. Iggy took a small damp towel and wiped her forehead. She smiled and formed a "thanks," with her lips. Her cheeks are still red, hair slightly messed up, and overall she was still pale from being sick. I hope I can get her heart for her so she can get better. _Maybe you should just let nature take its course?_ Not this voice again…

"Listen, voice in my head, I am NOT letting Avi die. She is too sweet, too caring, too…too special to die and so young!" _Seems to me that you've just gotten too attached to someone so unnessary._ "She is NOT unnecessary! Who are you to say that?" _Because, I'm the one who made her. I decide when it's her time to die, I say now. She's too weak, a failure of an experiment, so she must be terminated._ I froze in my spot, "No."


	14. Chapter 13

_Images of the Past_

*****Hola again guys! Sorry I haven't been writing, been trying to raise my school grades. So those of you who are religious, PRAY FOR ME. I would very much like to stay at my school because I love it so much.

**F:** Are you sure it isn't because of a guy? –snickers-

*****NO! I don't like anyone…

**F:** Really because I thought you liked Jo-

*****SHUT UP FANG! –Blushes extremely red before slapping Fang-

**F:** Ouch, well aren't you violent!

*****You MAKE me violent! So shush it!

**F:** Fine…I'm done teasing you…for now. Esther Marie does not own Maximum Ride or any of the characters except for Avi and Daniel, James Patterson does.

**Chapter 13- Fang**

I froze where I stood, not sure whether I was even breathing or not. The…the voice in my head, it had been the scientist who created Avi or at least added the bird DNA into her. I had to hurry now, Avi might not have that much time left anymore. "Fang…." I turned around and Avi was staring into my eyes. Her neon green eyes, just a reminder of how cruel they treated her, how it's their fault her heart is so weak, staring into my dark ones.

"Yea?" I asked hiding my fear from before. "A…are…you…ok?" she struggled out. I gave my best fake smile, "Yea kiddo, I'm fine. Right now we gotta be focusing on making you better ok?" I said. She nodded, but her eyes showed suspicion. I'm sorry I lied to you Avi, but I had to in order to save you, I thought as I walked to my room.

-Night Time-

I snuck out through the window, slowly making my way down from the second story, then jumping to the ground. It was fully dark now as I untucked my black wings to take off. I was fully determined to do this, I was not gonna let another member of our Flock die without doing anything about it.

The breeze was calm and soft under my wings; it would be a smooth ride to the School. It wasn't a long fly; I made it there quite quickly actually. Making my way down slowly yet again, I landed on School grounds. Now to get in, grab a heart (wow that sounds kind of gross), and get out to Avi. Peace of cake right? Wrong…dead wrong.

I easily busted through a window silently, no alarms sounded. Then, I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I swerved around, ready to hit whoever it was when it was the person I least expected…Avi. "Avi! What in the world? Why the HELL are you here?" I said whispering. "I-I flew after…you." She said shaky. "Are you nuts? You're sick! You can't be wasting energy flying, especially to HERE!" I said with anger.

She backed off slightly, obviously taken back by my anger at her. "I…I-I'm sorry. I wanted…to-to make sure…you w-were ok." She said. I withdrew, ashamed at myself for being so rude. "I'm sorry I snapped at you, I was just worried." I said. She nodded then started to sway slightly, I raced over and grabbed her before she fell to the ground. "See, you forced yourself too much. You shouldn't have come Avi." I said picking her up.

We made it in the School quietly; if anyone caught us we'd be as good as dead and for Avi that may be sooner. Where would a mad scientist keep spare avian body parts? Never thought I'd have to ask myself that question. Avi was awake by now and just quietly held unto me. I searched the doors, hoping for a door label of some sort. I paused and let Avi down when she insisted she could walk before continuing my search.

God, this place is way larger then I remembered it. Avi poked me and I turned around, the door said Extras Storage. Well, maybe we could try there. I turned the knob carefully and we both entered. The room had multiple shelves and a large fridge, on the shelves were cans labeled with stuff. I toke a look at a can, it was labeled right lung: feline, bingo. "Avi, these are extra body parts. Maybe we can find you a heart here." I said.

She followed along behind as I shifted through the rows and rows of parts. "Ugh, why is it so hard to find an avian heart?" I said frustrated. She giggled, I decided to move to the fridge. "Yes! Some are labeled avian!" I said sticking my head for a closer look. "Well…well…well, congrats, you almost did save her." I froze, no, not him. I turned around and there was Jeb.

"JEB! What do you have to do with Avi?" I asked. He smiled, "I thought that'd be obvious, I helped create her." He said. I gritted my teeth to keep from ripping him to shreds. Suddenly, I remembered Avi was suppose to be here. "AVI! AVI!" I said looking around. "WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HER JEB?" I yelled grabbing him by the collar. He smiled yet again, "Oh well, I didn't get here, they did." He shifted his head to the right and I followed his gaze. There I saw Avi struggling in the arms of an Eraser.

"NO! AVI!" I yelled dropping Jeb. "FANG!" she yelled in pure terror. "Well, aren't you a loud thing," Jeb snapped his hand and an eraser came from behind with a whip of some sort. "YOU TOUCH HER AND YOU DIE!" I threatened him. He seemed amused by my reaction, "Have you gotten attached to her my dear Fang? Finally forgotten Max?" he said. "LEAVE AVI ALONE!" I yelled again. He snapped his hand again and the eraser cracked the whip hitting Avi. It electrocuted her as it wrapped around her.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Avi shrieked, her eyes going huge. She fell to the floor a limp body. "AVI!" I screamed before running to her. An eraser pulled me back, flinging me against the ground. "Take her away please, we'll dispose of her later." Jeb ordered. I stood up as fast as I could, ready to snap into action, when I was grabbed by yet another eraser. I watched helplessly as Avi was dragged by her arm along the floor past me, white angel wings dropping along the floor making her look like a fallen angel. I struggled and struggled but couldn't break through, the last thing I saw were her eyes briefly open, green glowing, and her mouth mouthing the word, "Fang."

That did it, I threw all my strength against the erasers restraining me, finally breaking free. I ran after Avi as fast as I could. My heart ached and ached, why was it hurting so bad? "AVI! AVI!" I yelled running. **Find me Fang…please help me. It hurts, it hurts…** I was shocked to be hearing Avi's voice ringing inside of me. I will Avi, hang in there you hear me? Don't you dare leave us! **It hurts so much Fang…please help me. They're hurting me…Where are you…** I swallowed back tears, Hang in there Avi I won't give up on you. **Fang, I'm going to miss you…** Don't you DARE be saying good bye Avi! I WON'T LET YOU! [**Fang…Can I tell you something? It's funny but I think I grew to…to love you. Too bad its too late now.** My heart skipped a coupled beats, she loved me? She grew to love me? NO! AVI DON'T LET GET GO! DON'T YOU DARE! **Bye Fang…I'll miss you…But don't worry, soon you'll have Max back…you won't need me.** I collapsed on the floor, tears finally coming. We all NEED you Avi, please, please don't go… Then as if on quoue, I heard a machine that was beeping in the room across where I fell, stop beeping. Someone's heart had stopped beating...


	15. Chapter 14

_Images of the Past_

*****Oh my goodness! It's been forever since I wrote! Thank God for Spring Break!

**F: **Yea or otherwise I would've been stuck here without anything to do for heaven's knows how long!

*****Quit complaining, I wrote again didn't I?

**F:** True you did.

*****Point proven, anyway I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the characters except for Avi and Daniel!

**F:** Finally on to the story!

**Chapter 14-Fang**

I looked into the window where the beeping came from and tons of frantic whitecoats were hovering over an experiment. My heart shattered, it was Avi… "Sir! We've lost her! She shut her own systems down!" one yelled. "That's impossible! Try to revive her!" he screamed back. I looked at Avi, her eyes were closed, face turning pale, mask over mouth, and whitecoats trying to revive her. Oh no…no…NO…NO! I crashed on the floor again, this is all my fault! I couldn't save her! I let her die like with Max! I pounded the floor in anger and frustration. I heard the footsteps and saw two Erasers. They grabbed my arms and toke me away. I let them, I didn't even fight against them.

They strapped me on a chair in a blank room and left me alone. How am I going to explain this to everyone? To Iggy? Oh dear Lord, why again? I lost Max now Avi! I can never protect the ones I truly care about! I had no strength so whatever they were planning wouldn't be to hard to do, I had pretty much given in. They had finally broken me.

**-Avi-**

They placed the mask over my mouth to keep me breathing. I concentrated hard on slowing my breathing, I wasn't gonna let them use me again. I slowly shut off my organs one by one, last was my heart… I said my final good bye to Fang and shut of from the world for good.

Where did I go? I didn't die? Ugh! I didn't die but they have me locked away…where…I can see but it's as if I'm not seeing normally. This is my body, my eyes, but I am locked away and not in control of it…something else is. _Who are you? Get out of me!_ I heard my body snicker, "Little Avi, you no longer exist. Soon you'll disappear and I'll have this body." I frowned, _this is MY body not yours_! "Now, it's mines. How about we pay Fang a little visit? Wouldn't you like to come too Max?" I gasped, _Max_?

I looked around inside of myself and saw Max in a corner. _Max, max, I'm Avi._ She looked surprised. "Avi! You're alive!" she said standing up. _I thought you died Max? _She nodded no, "No, I was suppose to but they merely kept inside of my heart, er, your heart." _What? I got your heart?_ "That's right, I died and I MADE them give you my heart to survive. But they obviously had other plans. Plans to kill you and bring me back when I never wanted to come back." _But Max? The others need you! Fang…oh Fang…he needs you! _"No Avi, they need you now." She said smiling.

"Hush up you two! Look's like Fang is waking. Good, the plan comenses." My body said. I gasped, _Max, what is she going to do with Fang?_ "I don't know Avi, but it can't be anything good!" she said. _Max! We need to stop her! We can't let her hurt Fang, no matter what!_ I whispered to Max knowing my body hadn't heard any of it…


	16. Chapter 15

_**Images of the Past**_

*****Hola again fellow readers! This story is getting intense! Please review what you think and what u suggest or think will happen

**_F:_** I think everyone will just explode.

*****Fang, no one cares about YOUR opinion. And really? Explode?

**F:** It adds action to it.

*****That's a horrible ending!

**F: **Not to me…

*****Ok… Ignoring him, I do not won Maximum Ride or any of the characters except for Avi and Daniel! Enjoy reading! REVIEW!

**Chapter 15- Fang**

I felt like someone had just beaten the crap out of me when I finally came to. I was still in a blank room, alone, and strapped to a chair awaiting my death, fun huh? I felt like a failure, I had lost Avi and Max both in a lifetime. I could've prevented them both but I didn't. The door creeped open and there stood a kid, no older then me really. "So, you're experiment: Avian number 2? You're not much really." he said. "You're not much yourself for a whitecoat." I said back. He smiled, "Guess appearances can be deceiving." He said.

He was tall, had brown hair, and brown maybe hazel eyes. "Your name experiment?" he asked. "I'm not your experiment anymore, and my name is Fang." I said. He smiled again, "Nice to meet you Fang, I'm Daniel, about time we met." He said. I shot up, "You're Daniel!" I said wanting so badly to have a go at him. "Yes, I take it Avian has talked about me." He said. I clenched my teeth hard, "Her name is Avi. You're such a sick son of a-," he interrupted. "I get it, I'm 'the bad one'. But am I truly the bad one?" he said cocky. "I get out of here, I'll tear you apart. HOW COULD YOU BETRAY HER?" I yelled. "She was so delicate, so frail, it wasn't that hard really. She needed a friend, I needed a lab to be completed. So began a long friendship that led to a failure. She was marked for extermination anyway." He said.

I bit my lip to keep from going crazy; I tasted my blood instantly. "You were willing to take away her innocence for your 'science'? You are all sick." I said. He smiled and I wanted to punch him so bad, "Well, in my defense she was a cute little thing. Very sexy actually." That did it, I lunged against the straps with full force. He laughed, "Did that bother you Fang? I can't say that I enjoyed it?" he said smiling. My eyes were flaming with anger. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I screamed at him. He laughed, "Aw, did you like her? Well she's dead now. Avian is no more. The little runt shut her own self down. Oh well." He said looking away. I felt tears of anger flow down my cheeks and I looked away.

Suddenly the door slammed open and Avi stood there. "AVI!" I said confused and happy at the same time. Daniel seemed shocked, "No…it can't be…" She walked over to Daniel and slammed him against the wall, "I've always wanted to do that." She pulled out a knife she had in her pocket, "I'm getting you out of here Fang." She said. I smiled, "Thank God you're ok, how'd you get out? I thought you died?" I asked while she began cutting the straps. "Wasn't easy. I faked my death, then escaped as soon as they turned their backs." She said cutting the last strap. "There should be a switch somewhere on that wall, try to find it and we can escape." She said pointing at the wall. I hurried over and began searching for one.

**-Avi-**

My body was gonna kill Fang! She's tricked Fang into believing it's me!_ Max, we need to break through or she's going to kill him!_ "Hold on! I'm thinking of something!" she said back. I saw myself making my way over to Fang with a knife in hand! Ah! Oh no! Max hurry! "I'm trying!" she said back. My body raised its hand to strike! _NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

I opened my eyes and I was back in control of my self . I stopped her! I stopped her! Fang was turned toward me, eyes in horror. Oh right…I had stopped myself in the only way I could…by stabbing my heart. I felt the warm blood flow down to my leg. "Dang it." I said and fell to the ground. "AVI!" Fang yelled. He rushed over to me and turned me around to face him. "What? WHAT DID YOU DO AVI?" He said. I coughed up some blood, "They were controlling my body. I…I had to stop them…from hurting…you," I said in pain. "By killing yourself? Avi…what have you done…" he was crying now. Fang was crying for me…

I coughed again and gasped in pain, "I…I don't…don't…regret it." I said holding onto him. His tears hit my face, "Avi…" he sobbed. I guess I'm going to finally die…This sucks. I would've thought after so many times almost dieing and not dieing, that I was almost immortal. Ouch…ok not a good time for sarcasm… I clutched my heart, it was wet with my blood, don't I look attractive… Fang was still crying, _Bye Max…I'm sorry you won't be able to come back now_. "No…Avi, you are one of the strongest people I have ever known to kill yourself for another." She said. _But now, I've killed you too Max. _"It's ok, my time was suppose to be a long time ago." She said. "F-Fang…" I said. He looked at me, "Y-yea?" I smiled, "Thank you for trying to save me." I said. He sobbed once more, "But I failed…" he said. "No…You've never failed me Fang." I said. My heart throbbed in pain…I reached up to kiss his check but he grabbed my face and kissed me. Nice, I get my first real kiss from someone I really like and I'm gonna die…the irony. It felt like fireworks exploded when our lips connected. Bye Fang… I pulled back and smiled. He hugged me and I hugged back carefully…then let go. Fang pulled back, "Avi? Avi…AVI!" He yelled. But, I was gone.


	17. Chapter 16

_Images of the Past_

*****Ha! Bet you guys thought I was done with the story…WRONG! No way was I gonna let it have a horrible ending!

**F:** yea, that would have been a terrible ending.

*****Yes, I'm not that cruel to do that to you all.

**F:** You sure about? –Snickers-

*****How about I gwap you Fang?

**F:** Gwap?

*****It means to hit harshly.

**F:** Ah, naw I'm good. So without further a due, Esther Marie does not own Maximum Ride or any of the characters except for Avi and Daniel.

**Chapter 16: Iggy**

I woke up from a horrible nightmare breathing heavily. Oh God, it was terrible. I dreamed Avi had been killed and I was chained so I couldn't do anything about it. Calm down Iggy, it was just a dream… I slowly got up. I just had to hear Avi's breathing, just to know she's really ok. I headed down the hall but bumped into someone smaller. "Oh sorry Iggy, I was on my way to go get some water when Angel asked me some so I went down the hall and since it was dark I didn't see you so I-" I stopped her, "Its ok Nudge." I said. "Why are you up Iggy?" she asked. "Had a bad dream, couldn't sleep." I responded.

"Aw, well everything's fine I'm sure." She said hugging me. She oddly warm and cozy tonight. I pulled back, "Thanks Nudge for helping me feel better." I said. I could tell she was probably smiling, "No problem, if you ever need anything you can talk to me ok?" she said. I nodded, "Goodnight Nudge," I said. "Night Iggy." She said and squeezed past me. I continued down the hall to Avi's room. I paused in front of the door, no sound of breathing. I decided to knock, "Avi, you awake?" I said, no response. I turned the knob to walk inside, "Avi are you awake?" I asked louder, still no response. I went in the general direction of her bed to wake her up. When I touched her bed, it was empty and Avi wasn't there. That's when I noticed a slight breeze, the window was open! "Fang!" I yelled and headed for his room.

I burst through the door, "Fang! Avi's gone!" I yelled. I waited but he didn't answer, his window was open at well. I connected the dots and knew something was wrong. Could Fang have…no he wasn't so reckless as to bring Avi with him especially if he was going to the School. I ran to Ms. Martinez , "Valencia! Avi and Fang are gone!" I say. She turns to me and I wish I could see the expression on her face, "I know." She says grimly.

**-Fang-**

I get up fueled with an anger I haven't had since Max died, "JEB! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!" I yell. He shows up at the door, "I told you that I would do everything in my power to bring back Max, luckily Avi here toke care of the nasty part." He said. I charged at him and pinned him on the ground, "YOU SICK BASTARD!" I yelled. "Now, now, son, I thought we both wanted to see Max come back?" he said. I slammed him harder against the ground. "It will be Max's choice whether to come back or not now I suppose since Avi stupidly stabbed her heart." He said. "What do you mean?" I demanded. "My dear Fang, since Avi's heart was Max's heart, now we just wait to see who will be stronger and come back." He said getting up. "Max's body had been frozen, preserved, incase this happened. Their heart can be fixed, but only one can return now." He said.

I sat back to let this all set in. Avi's heart, was Max's heart, only one can return... Which one do I want back more?


	18. Chapter 17FINALE

_Images of the Past_

***H**ey fellow readers! I am back! Sorry to have been gone so long, been busy and had a couple things to take care of. But I am back now!

**Fang:** Thank goodness!

*****Did Fangy miss me?

**Fang**: Call me Fangy again and I'll punch you. No, I missed the story.

*****Aw… poor Fang! Well I'm back now and I'm here to finish up the story!

**Fang:** Here I go… Esther Marie does not own Maximum Ride or any of it's characters except for Avi and Daniel.

**Chapter 17- Avi**

Am I dead yet? I should be right? So why do I still feel alive? Ugh, this is getting annoying the whole dead-wait-no-I'm-not thing. I was somewhere dark when I got up. My chest hurt and I touched my heart and felt blood, oh yea I just stabbed myself remember? Wow, that sounded oddly suicidal… Anyway where am I now? What have they implanted into me now? **You're not dead Avi.** I kind of figured that out when I woke up you know, I said arguing with the voice.** It's in between you and Max now.** What is this some kind of competition? **You'll see Avi**… and the voice vanished. Ugh!

It was getting really lonely in my dark parallel universe. I could only seem to think of Fang. Is he ok? I sure hope he is… "Avi?" another voice said. I turned around and there stood Fang. I got up and ran to him, "Fang!" I ran into his arms and he hugged me tightly. "Fang! How are you here? What's happening?" I asked all at once. He hugged me closer, "Don't you EVER and I mean EVER try to save me again. I've almost lost you multiple times now; I won't let it happen again." He said. I felt the tears fall down my cheeks and he wiped them away. "I just had to save you, everyone already lost Max they couldn't live without you too. Besides you would've been with Max this way…" I said looking away.

"Max is gone Avi, I want you." He said. I turned around and saw him put on his smile. "Really?" I said. He shook his head, "Avi, It may have toke me a while to realize I loved you but now I see it. Avi, I love you. And I don't just love you because you had Max's heart, I loved you because of who YOU are." He said. I was definitely crying now, "Fang…" I said and he came and hugged me once more. While he did, the darkness began to disappear around us.

**Fang**

I opened my eyes and Avi was in my arms. She had a smile on her face and seemed to be sleeping. Her injury was gone, she was whole again. "You are a fool Fang." Jeb said. I turned to him as he stood by the door. "Why? Because I finally did what I wanted to? Or because I chose one of your daughters over the other which you killed?" I said picking up Avi. "Avi was never intended to survive or even be born. She was a mistake yet you still picked her over Max who was built to be something." He said clenching his fists. I shook my head, "Avi was no mistake, she had a purpose. Max is dead Jeb and you can't change that. She doesn't want to come back because she knows she doesn't need to. Good bye Jeb, from now on we make our own choices." I said as I turned and toke off into the night with Avi safely in my arms at last.

Avi slowly opened her eyes and I smiled, "Morning Avi" I said. She snapped up like a ninja and fell off the bed. Yup, she was good again. "What happened? Where's Jeb and the School?" she said confused. I bent down besides her, "They will never bother you again." I said. Her face lit up, "Really?" she said. I smiled, "I'd never lie to you." I said and kissed her. "YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! FINALLY!" I laughed and turned around, Nudge was the one who screamed it and the rest of the Flock cheered. Avi's face went red and I laughed more. I noticed Iggy holding Nudge's hand… when had that happened? "I think this calls for a celebration!" yelled Nudge. "Yes! A No-more-School party!" Gazzy cried out! We all laughed and Mrs. Martinez appeared at that exact moment and toke a picture of all of us together and laughing, as a Flock again. United and never will we ever be apart in any way.

**Avi**

I finally found my purpose in life, this is my home. I guess we all have a purpose whether we see it or not. Thanks Max, you helped me find mine. I finally belong right here with Fang and the others. Thank you. P.s. I am totally naming my daughter after you ;) Don't tell Fang yet, I'm surprising him on our first anniversary. Thanks again, Love Avi and Max


End file.
